


【Omega TJ室】AAB - 2号房间 （个性：德牧A x 金丝雀O）

by SweetCottonDream



Category: Omega - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCottonDream/pseuds/SweetCottonDream





	【Omega TJ室】AAB - 2号房间 （个性：德牧A x 金丝雀O）

一进门，眼前出现了一个分叉口。标示牌上贴着“调教师请往左走，观赏者请往右走。” 我毫不犹豫的就往右边走了去。这个房间布置的挺温馨的，房顶挑高三米，灯光是柔和的米黄色，让整个房间充斥温和的气息。在玻璃窗后有一个皮革沙发，茶几上还有一个一些小点心。坐定了位子，我往里看了看，调教师和Omega已经在房里了。不过眼前的场景让我有些吃惊。

“怎么又来了？” 看上去应该是调教师的男人捏了捏Omega的小脸。男人的声音低沉有磁性，十分的魅惑。只不过他背对着我，我看不见他的脸，只能看到他深蓝偏黑的短发。

“因为我想你了嘛～” Omega搂住了调教师的脖子，在他怀里蹭了蹭。

“别闹。你是来这里受罚的，端正好你的态度。” 调教师冷着脸的说了声，但是并没有把人推开。“哦... 不要那么凶嘛。” 听到调教师的语气，那个Omega才收敛一点。

被眼前的景象震惊了一下，这看起来并不像是在调教室里会有的亲昵。我仔细的看了看Omega的样子。留着一头金色的中长发，皮肤吹弹可破，看起来是个保养很好的小公子哥儿。

“这次又犯了什么事？” 尽管被像八爪章鱼一样的Omega缠绕着，调教师依旧坐怀不乱，云淡风轻的问着。

“... 就是前几天在学校跟人起冲突了，被我爸知道了，但是他人在国外，就叫我来找你了。明明是别人先惹我的，父亲还那么凶～” Omega嘟嘟囔囔着，鼓起了脸颊，彷佛受了多大的委屈，气鼓鼓的样子像只河豚。

“打架了？” 调教师抓起了Omega的手看了看，看到他细嫩的小手没有任何伤痕才放下来。

“心疼我啦？那就别打了行不行～” Omega缩在了调教师的怀里扭来扭去，本来就软糯的奶音变得更加令人爱怜。

“不行。起来，去桌上撑好。” 清楚的看到了调教师的嘴角抽搐了几下，板起了脸。我忍不住在房间里噗嗤笑了出来。碰上这么一个爱撒娇的活宝，任谁都下不了手吧。

Omega可怜巴巴的看了调教师一眼，长长的睫毛和小嘴都微微颤抖着，下垂的桃花眼泪光盈盈的，让人看到，心都要化了。但是看见眼前的男人没有妥协，Omega瘪了嘴，鸵鸟状的低头着从人怀里起来，拖着脚步，如履薄冰的走到了桌子前，然后小心翼翼的趴在了桌上。

调教师看Omega趴好了，就把他的裤子连带内裤一起褪到了膝盖，露出白嫩的臀肉。

他转身拿起了木板，转回头时看Omega紧张的抓着桌子，全身肌肉紧绷着，不得已只好轻轻的拍了拍他的背，“放松。” 

看到他稍微放松一点点后，一板子就十分力气的抽了下去。Omega倒吸了一口气，颤了一下，带着哭腔的“啊”了一声。从臀尖到腿根，板子留下了一道道轮廓清晰的红印，又重合地抽在尺痕的边缘，晕成一大片刺目的红色。尺子以固定的频率打下来，把屁股抽得越来越红。

仅仅五板就完全覆盖了臀肉，调教师一丝不苟的从上打到下，再从下打到上，板痕层层叠叠，疼的他开始不由自主的挣扎。Omega的吭哧声染上了哭腔，呜咽声越来越痛苦。

他按住了Omega扭来扭去的腰，木板一下下的抽打着绯红的臀肉。Omega忍不住的哭嚎了几声，原本还想躲，但是无可奈何被调教师死死的按住，整个注意力都只能集中在身后一阵阵的痛。 

“别喊了，也没多重就嚎成这样。” 板子停了下来，他有些无奈。“唔...这样还不重！？要疼死我了都....” 作为独生子，这个骄纵的小少爷的确没什么挨过打。他父亲疼惜他，所有好东西都堆到他面前，绝对不委屈了他。偶尔惹事的时候也仅仅是恼怒的拧了拧他的耳朵。在知道他分化成Omega后，更是捧在手里怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了，不知道要拿他怎么办。

这次的确是过分了，才会被送到这里。不过他父亲也放心，毕竟他儿子跟这个人认识很久了，在儿子的成长过程中，他一直像个大哥哥一样的陪着他。后来自从得知他成为了这里的调教师，每一次儿子惹事了，就把他丢到这里来。反正他下不去手教训儿子，就只能让他来了。

“真的疼啊？” 他刮了刮Omega的鼻子， “看起来并不是很疼啊。” 伸手给他揉了揉身后绯红的肉团，连肿都没肿，估计几个小时后就消了。

看着眼前的人从小时候长到现在，小时候圆嘟嘟的像个小气球一样，这几年长开了，身材越发匀称了。不知道为什么，在这一阵安抚后，那个Omega的脸通红的快滴血。“别，别碰了....” 

“你身子上下哪一部分我没看过？” 手下没停，依旧揉着。Omega扭来扭去，像只滑溜的鱼一样，差点没溜走。 但是腰被紧紧的摁住，没法儿跑。“好了，别动了。乖乖的挨完剩下的二十下。” 等到身后的红印褪的差不多了，调教师又拿起了木板。

浑身颤了一下，Omega转身过去，抓住了调教师的衣角，搓揉了几下，满满撒娇的意味。“转过去，别动了。不然我就把你交给其他调教师了。” 

“才不要！只有你可以打我！别人打我，我就，我就..让父亲毙了他们！” Omega激动的小脸通红，动作更大了。不过那只是徒劳无功，被身后的调教师摁住，只能空扑棱着。

“好了，不把你交给别人，小暴力分子。别闹了。要是别人像你一样这么闹，早就被我绑起来，抽到没声了。” 调教师把人给扭了回去。虽然在他面前没有个正形，但是Omega并没有忘记这个哥哥作为调教师的权威和力量，只能嘟囔了几声，转了过去。

”自己认个错。“ 意识到刚刚话语之间的宠溺，他把语气收敛了一些，清了清喉咙。

”我不应该打架滋事......可是明明是他们先惹我的。“ 

“他们到底怎么惹你了？” 他把板子压在了臀肉上，惹得Omega一阵战栗。

“就是..... 就是午餐的时候，他们把我平常坐的位置占走了，我让他们起来，他们不起来，还讥讽了我几句。所以，我就.....” 话讲不下去了，在他面前，那个娇生惯养的Omega发现自己的行为十分幼稚。

“明明有别的处理方法，你却选择了最冲动的一个办法。你这顿打挨的倒也不冤。” 说完，没有再磨叽，调教师拿着板子就抽了上去。

最后二十下，没有放水，宽厚的木板抽在了粉红的屁股上，抽到皮肉上时，臀肉都深深陷了进去再弹起来。在屁股上留下了一个大红色的印子。一下，两下，三下，调教师厚实健壮的臂膀顺势挥了下来，每一板都笼罩了小半片臀肉，并不是很大的地方重复被搧，颜色越来越深。挨打空闲一段时间后，身后的皮肉变得更加敏感，几板子下去，热辣的疼痛由表及里的向肉里渗透，简直是加倍的疼痛。

刚刚还撒娇着的Omega疼的狠了，哭的分贝提升了几度。“呜......哥哥...我疼....” 感到身后的板子停了下来，Omega才意识到刚刚脱口而出了什么。他是从来不允许自己在这里受罚的时候喊他哥哥的。“不，不是....我刚刚嘴瓢了.....” 

“再让我听到一次，就翻倍了。” 他冷下了脸，把板子按在了两团肉团上。“不会了不会了....” Omega赶紧摇了摇头，没有了刚刚机灵的样子，乖巧的趴在桌上。板子在伤痕累累的地方反复抽打，两瓣富有弹性和光泽的肉球在板子下被抽的一颤一颤的，整个房间里都回响着脆响的抽打声。“嘶呜....” 板子实实在在的将疼痛按进了熟透了的肉团上，让趴在桌上的Omega挨的十分辛苦。

不老实的Omega双腿又踢又蹬，小幅度的闪躲了起来。但是怎么样也躲不过身后的木板一下下给屁股添色。逐渐染上均匀的酱红色，连臀瓣边缘都被木板狠狠的辗过，甚至出现了点血点。一时间他满脑子只剩下了疼，身后的阵阵火辣辣的胀痛冲垮了他的的理智，哭的凄惨。

就在他觉得身后一下都受不住的时候，板子很及时的停了。“好了，罚完了。” 

听到疼痛难忍的板子终于结束了，他转身就抱住了调教师，把全身的重量压在了那个人身上。“你好讨厌....每次打我都打的那么重。” Omega带着泪花的抱怨着，瘫在了调教师身上。

“你这还叫重，你让隔壁那些屁股开花的Omega们怎么想。” 怀里的Omega不情愿的哼唧了几声，还要埋怨，就感觉身后被轻拍了几下。“不过认真的说，别人那根本不是招惹你，顶多就是有点不礼貌，你也反应太大了，把别人眼角都划破了。”

“好啦，知道了，以后不敢啦。” 感觉受到了威胁，Omega有些难为情的道着歉，整个人黏在了调教师身上。

“对了，刚刚你刚刚跟我说伯父最近出国了，那你都是一个人住？” 把人捞了起来，给他套上了裤子。“嗯...对啊。也不算啦，有煮饭阿姨，打扫阿姨，司机还有管家，也不太算是一个人啦。” Omega摇头晃脑的回答着，突然想到了什么，“不然你过来跟我住吧？我好孤单啊，都没有人陪我。”

调教师愣了一下，还没有回应，就被Omega抓着手臂，晃来晃去，“好嘛，好嘛，你就过来嘛，我爸也一定会答应的，反正他也是看着你长大的～” 看着调教师面有难色，似乎有些犹豫，Omega立刻眼泪泛滥，声音带了一丝哭腔。“等会儿没有人来接我，我得要一个人一瘸一拐的走回家，然后又没有人给我上药，你看，我多可怜啊......” 还没诉苦完，就听到那人开口。“行了，我去你家。“ 

计划得逞的Omega得瑟的不行，想到他一直偷偷暗恋着的哥哥就要来他家住了，沉浸在兴奋里无法自拔。直到他整个人打横的被调教师扛在了肩上，突然的失重感让他叫了一声，”啊，放我下来，我怕高！“ 

“不放。” 在我进门时还一副冷脸的男人似乎起了坏心思，刻意的抖了抖身子，让肩上的Omega叫的更大声了。

看着两人打打闹闹的出了门，我感觉特别心塞。怎么这年头Omega的恋爱这么甜，而我还是母胎单身呢？随着房间里的小灯熄灭，宣示着这一次调教的结束，墙上投射出了一个问卷，上面映着一个问题，“请问您对这次调教的满意程度是?” 

满不满意我不知道，我只知道我现在是一颗酸柠檬。

fin.


End file.
